<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失控 by Hammerazusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843157">失控</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerazusa/pseuds/Hammerazusa'>Hammerazusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerazusa/pseuds/Hammerazusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>91<br/>ABO<br/>一辆破car为什么还要起标题<br/>OOC!OOC!OOC!<br/>年龄操作<br/>私设如山<br/>个人性癖全开<br/>爽完我就跑</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失控</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>91<br/>ABO<br/>一辆破car为什么还要起标题<br/>OOC!OOC!OOC!<br/>年龄操作<br/>私设如山<br/>个人性癖全开<br/>爽完我就跑</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>缺少繁星点缀的夜空中正悬着一轮明月，月亮高挂半空中很好地说明了现在的时间，朝着四面八方铺洒的月光使这个夜晚变得不那么暗。只可惜仅靠月光并不能照亮窗户紧闭的房间。偌大的公寓内只有一间卧室开着一盏台灯，昏黄的灯光闪烁着，尽其所能地给这间寝室的每一处点上光亮。<br/>挤上三个人都绰绰有余的大床上，四处摆放着各种衣物，从厚实的大衣外套到柔软的棉质短袖，从正式场才会用到的黑色西装裤，到贴身的睡衣睡裤，甚至是象征着个人隐私的四角裤，都被乱摆在了这张有一小段日子没有清洗的床单上。而其上可以瞥见一个不断忙碌着的身影。<br/>原本在一个二人都有空的日子里，天在准备拿着被单枕套去洗时，被一织拦了下来。天疑惑地问他为什么，他却支支吾吾半天答不出来。最后在天强烈的视线攻击之下，一织才红着脸道出“发情期快到了”这个理由。天知道他的恋人想尽可能地把他的气味停留在自己身边，又知一织脸皮薄的很，遂只是笑着亲了亲对方，便把床单被套都还了回去。<br/>发情期已至，仍保留一点清醒的意志驱使着一织，使他没有将天的衣物随手丢到自己的身下压着。他颇有耐心地拾起散落在一旁的大衣，递到鼻尖前。因为已到春夏之交的关系，许久不曾穿的冬衣上并没有留有多少天的气味，但自衣领处飘出来那若有若无的玫瑰香气，也在撩拨着一织的神经。他叹了口气，将其叠好垫到了最下方。<br/>起初，一织还很有耐心地将天的衣服一件一件地，按照平日的习惯折叠好，并围绕着自己摆摆放得整整齐齐。但很快，在他拾起天常穿在身的那件粉色针织衫时，其上泄出的天的味道毫无预警地钻进了他的鼻腔。他的脑海里开始浮现天穿着这件衣物时的样子，轻薄的外衣描绘出纤细的腰身，宽大的袖口露出节骨眼分明的手指，而他的大脑开始擅自回忆起，那修长的五指在他发烫的肌肤上游离的触感。他的吐息逐渐变得温热，他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，他的脸颊逐渐被绯色占领。他开始不自觉地向外散发信息素，只求他的alpha此时能回应他。<br/>可是天仍没有回来。一织好像有些生气，他再也管不了会不会把衣服弄皱，只胡乱地将这件粉色针织衫放在了中心位置，双手在柔软的布料上反复碾压，像是想要让这上面的气味与其他的衣物融合在一起。他俯视着自己做出来的东西，似乎依旧是不太满意。以往一向有在注意的规整，此时却让他不安了起来。一织扒拉着衣服堆的边缘，也不在意刚叠放好的又被整乱，努力地围成了一个圆。<br/>一织低头嗅了嗅自己的手臂，不自觉地皱起了眉头。他的手指粗暴地解开身上衬衣的纽扣，还十分不耐烦地脱下黑色的内裤，随着衬衣一起用力扔出了床外。他弯着腰爬向床头，拿起了还在枕头上放着的粉色条纹睡衣，那是这天早上刚被天脱下身，便被一织拿走了的。一织慢慢地让自己的手臂穿过袖管，丝质的布料正一点一点地抚摸着他背后与手臂的肌肤，就像平时天从背后抱着他那样。他认真地把领口的纽扣到最底部的一一扣好，终于再次笑了起来。<br/>一织爬回筑好的巢上躺了下来，手里还握着从浴室取来的天一直在用的毛巾，他享受着被天的气味包围的感觉，清淡又没有任何侵略性的玫瑰香能让他安心。可是天不在这里。他用着仅存的理智去够放在床边的手机，拨通了天的电话。<br/>“……一织？”<br/>天的周围很安静，很有可能是在开车。可是自天的声音从话筒响起之时，一织已经没有余力去注意这些细节，对方用十分温柔的声线再次唤了一次他的名字。可一织的大脑已经无法消化这些消息，只有天的声音还停留在耳边。他能感到自己的前端逐渐抬起头来，后孔似是要回应恋人的轻唤一般亦分泌出了粘稠的液体，房间很快被风信子香味充满，几乎覆盖掉了天的信息素。一织不喜欢自己信息素的味道，并不是闻了能让人心旷神怡的甜味，清甜中总是掺杂着一点涩。风信子的香味甚至会刺鼻，不像玫瑰那样，即便茎身带着许多尖刺，散发出来的香味却不会过于浓郁，而总是能让人不断回味。<br/>一织第一次被天按在床上进行标记时，比起牙齿刺入肉中的疼痛感，还是随即萦绕在鼻尖与脑海中的淡淡玫瑰香气给他留下了鲜明的记忆。他也有想过，自己信息素的味道或许会让人敬而远之。但是随后天的鼻头在他颈边轻轻一蹭，还用力嗅了嗅其中泄出的风信子香味，让好不容易才褪去的热潮险些再次翻滚而来。到已经正式结为伴侣的现在，天依旧很喜欢亲吻他的脖颈，像是要汲取他身上的味道一般。<br/>“……九条前辈……”似乎还能清晰地叫出天的名字，而同时，一织的手指带着毛巾去触碰渐渐变得湿润的后孔。很快，从他口中漏出的只有断断续续的单音节了，“……您在……哪里？”天早就与他提过摄影的工作会持续到很晚，而且也有可能此时还在拍摄中，很可能会给天造成不便。但一织只是本能地想知道他的Alpha在哪里，离自己还有多远。他身上的睡衣以及周围的衣物堆上散发的味道已经不足以满足他了。</p>
<p>“……！”还在开车过程中的天明显有了动摇，他能想象到他的恋人此时正在受着发情期的折磨。<br/>“我很快就能回到了，再忍一忍。” 一织的声音里带着无助与渴望，天努力地将自己的注意力集中到前方的路上，可是耳机内传来的低吟还在一点一点地拍打着他的理性，“先自己做点准备，好吗？”<br/>“嗯，嗯。”<br/>天不知道一织此时正在借着留有他气味的东西抚慰着自己，但他依旧能想象一织在大床上扭动着，为接下来的交欢做着准备的样子。他感到有些口干舌燥，也只能尽量说着话安慰一织：“有好好地用我的衣服做吗？”<br/>“有，啊……”很明显恋人的身体因自己的声音起了反应，指搅泥泞的声音无法透过话筒传达到天的这边来，只有零星几个音节能听得清楚，但是天的呼吸还是加快了不少。<br/>“……乖。还有两个街区，很快就到了。”他压低的声音中带着些许沙哑。</p>
<p>三根手指的粗细与长度远远不够，即便如此，沾染了清淡香气的布料埋在身后，依旧能给一织带来强烈的喜悦感。闪烁着的屏幕上显示着天的名字，从中传来的天的声音加剧了他对本人的思念。他一把捞过放在一旁的，巨大的蓝色兔耳朋友玩偶，那是天在他的某次生日中送的。一织将潮红的脸埋在了柔软的面料中，他不自觉地用渗出液体的前端去蹭玩偶的脚部。<br/>终于，他敏锐的嗅觉器官捕捉到了自门外飘入的玫瑰淡香。<br/>他回来了。</p>
<p>天一推开玄关的大门，鼻腔便迅速地被浓郁的风信子花香攻占了。大厅内漆黑一片，他像是被吸引而去，肩上的包应声落地，径直地朝着点着昏黄灯光的房间挪动着他的脚步。<br/>在天踏入房门的那一瞬间映入眼帘的，是大床上由自己的各种衣物胡乱堆成的圆，与只穿着一件单薄粉色睡衣蜷缩在上面的一织。一织的双手抱着玩偶的脖子，白皙的双腿紧紧地夹着玩偶的腿部，身后还放着一条被沾湿了的毛巾。很明显他刚刚进行过扩张，从天的角度还能看到随着呼吸一开一合的后穴。一织听到了声音，将脸从玩偶身上移开，直直地望着天的双眸里不知何时氤氲了水汽。天也看着他，慢步朝床边走去。他轻声道：“我回来了。”</p>
<p>一织终于是支起了身子，毛绒玩偶自他的手中滑落。高高挺起的分身将上面的液体都蹭到了原本干干净净的睡衣上。他摩擦着膝盖向着天挪过去，天张开双臂拥他入怀那一刻，一声呜咽自他的喉咙中窜了出来。<br/>一织保持着跪在床上的姿势，攀着天的肩膀去吻他的额头、他的眼睑、他的面颊、他脸旁长长的刘海。亲吻如雨点般落在天精致的脸上，这些平日里的和泉一织绝对不会做出的举动，也在逐渐勾走天还想要克制的心。天收紧了手臂的同时，一织也圈住了天的脖子。<br/>他们的眼里倒影着对方情动的模样。也不知是谁先开始的，他的唇紧紧地贴住了他的。往日里还要受邀请才愿意张嘴的一织，此时主动地迎了天的舌头进入他的口腔，由着他在里面肆意舔舐。天松开一织想要获得一些空气，却又被他的双唇堵住。这一次轮到一织伸出自己的舌尖去缠天的，紧贴的唇瓣间不断地带出让人感到羞耻的水声。鼻尖萦绕着的细微香气，在背后游走抚摸敏感后颈的手掌，填满了一织不安的内心。</p>
<p>“唔……哼……”一织不断换着角度去吻着他的恋人，像是想要弥补这半天分离带来的空虚感。被一织亲得发出哼哼声的天突然有些不服，决定一会一定要加倍奉还。随着一织逐渐放松了力道，天也被他带着一边膝盖跪到了床上。胶着的唇瓣分离牵出一条银丝，天凑过去舔了舔唇边溢出的唾液，一织就像只猫一样舒服地眯起了眼睛。可没过多久，黑发青年又害羞了起来，像是耻于先前的主动，又不舍得放开他，便把自己的脸埋在天的肩膀上。<br/>天把一织搂得更紧了一些，挺立的分身隔着裤子与一织的抵在了一起。他越过对方的肩膀瞥见了已经彻底被弄凌乱的衣物堆，伸手把最上面沾了不少一织体液的针织衫取到面前。一织不懂他想做什么，侧过头又想去亲他的脸，鬓边的黑发挠得他的脸颊十分痒。<br/>“把我的衣服都弄脏了，该罚。”只是天的表情可不像他的声音一样显得那么有余裕，他感到怀中的人为他半是戏谑的话颤抖了起来。他吸了吸鼻子，果不其然风信子的味道也变得更浓了，他的爱人正无声地用着自己的身体邀请着他。<br/>天自认为是一个颇有自制力的人，但现在作为Alpha的本能正在逐渐冲破自制力的防卫。他凑过头去吻一织的颈侧，嘴唇却只碰到了睡衣的领子。于是他不满地开始发动自己的双手一颗一颗地把纽扣解开，每当指尖有意无意地掠过一织胸前的皮肤，一织总忍不住轻轻一抖。在天拉着睡衣的边缘滑落至一织的肩膀时，手腕却被握住了。脱衣服的动作被制止，他疑惑地问怎么了，只换来对方垂着眼摇摇头。他瞧不清一织的表情，低下头去瞅他的眉眼，双手亦不停下动作。只见一织脸红得很，半睁着的眼睛里写满了不愿，还是一直摇着头。天会意，安抚似的用自己的脸蹭蹭一织的，在他耳边故意用压低的声音道：“怎么了，明明我本人就在这里？”<br/>在漏出呻吟的同时一织捂住了自己的嘴巴。明明行动上大胆得很，却依旧羞得不肯说出内心真实想法，天无奈地想，也由他去了。半脱不脱的睡衣就这样挂在了手肘的位置。天不再理会衣服的事，环过一织的腰身便从颈侧一路往下吻到了小腹。很快双唇又回到了胸前那一点上，他张开嘴含住，毫不避忌地发出了吮吸声。<br/>“啊…九条前辈……九条前辈……！”天听着一织用那拔高的音调一遍又一遍地唤着他的名字，他明知道对方现在最想要的是什么，却仍要地用空出来那只手拨弄着胸前还暴露在空气中的茱萸，咬着另一边直至其发红，多少缓解了一些不能在爱人身上留下印记的悔恨。<br/>天终于肯放过一织的胸部，抬起头来看到一织的眼眸中盛着无法排解的欲望与期待，他微笑着，手掌附上了黑发青年泛红的脸，拇指轻轻地滑过面颊。下一秒却低头含住了一织那高挺着的器物。</p>
<p>“啊，嗯啊……？！不要，不要……！！”突如其来的攻势让一织一下失去了力气，朝后倒在了衣服堆上。天的嘴唇在顶部进行着细微的爱抚，又动用他那灵巧的舌头由下至上缓缓舔过柱身，一只手扶着分身，另一只手也不曾闲着，小心地握着两个囊袋把玩着。<br/>“不要这样……九条前辈，九……唔……！”一织慌忙伸出双手按住了天的头，他的手指滑入天的浅色发丝间，试图将天推开。只是如今身上所有的注意力都集中到了下身，早已失去力气的他只能拽住了天的头发。对方似是感到疼了发出一声闷哼，终于吐出了他的分身。只是本是捏着囊袋的手指探到了一织的身后，在后穴的边缘褶皱上轻轻地作着按压。挑逗般的动作让一织抖得更厉害了。当两根手指碰到了入口时，后穴的肌肉便像是有自己的意识一般将手指吸附住。<br/>一织的身体本来就比常人敏感一些，他自己心里也很清楚。而被天触碰过的每一寸肌肤都仿佛带着电流极大地刺激了他的神经。体内的Omega因子正叫嚣着想要眼前的这个人，而他却始终无法无视他内心的羞耻感。残存的一点清醒和本能的欲望轮番占领着他的大脑，就此沉沦与想要克制的心让他精神紧绷，蜷起的脚趾很好地展现出了他的挣扎，似乎只要再推一把，他就不再是他了。</p>
<p>天支起身子，空出来的一只手撑在一织的身边俯视着他。一织马上意识了到天想干什么，他揪紧了天手臂上的衣物，让好好的一件衬衫变得皱巴巴的。他颤颤巍巍地道：“……不……”<br/>天不予理会，迅速地将两根手指捅入小穴中。<br/>“嗯啊啊啊……！！”快感的浪潮拍打而来，一轮高潮过后的一织仰躺在床上，开合的双唇间不断寻求着氧气。盈在眼眶的水汽化为了泪水自眼角边滑落。他像是失去了思考能力，被层层涌入的快感与逐渐离他而去的理智翻来覆去地折磨。</p>
<p>好像欺负得有点过了…突然有了点罪恶感的天抽出了手指，在自己的衣服上随意擦了擦，再一次抚上一织的脸，想要拭去眼泪，结果只换来对方更厉害的抽噎。一织眉毛向下耷拉着像是委屈极了，抓着天的衣物的手盘上他的脖子，意图将他拉得更近一些。他亦顺从地俯下身子，手掌伸至脑后拍了拍一织柔软的黑发。两副躯体终于是再次紧紧地贴合在了一起。<br/>“好了不哭了。”<br/>天至今还穿戴整齐，只是上衣被弄皱了一点。一织攀着他的后背，隔着布料也能感受到天身子烫得很。<br/>“九条前辈……天前辈……”一织不知道还要怎样取悦对方才能获得他想要的。他的身体早已不受自己的控制，天的手指带来的不足以满足他。被润湿的后穴还在期待接下来的欢愉，继续分泌着液体润滑着甬道。不够，远远不够。<br/>“……！”天觉得一织的声音里仿佛被施了魔法，他听着一织耳边虚弱地唤着他的名字，风信子的清香将他整个人包围了起来。对方的膝盖颤抖着移到了他的裆部，不轻不重地蹭了一下裤子快要被撑破的地方。<br/>“求您了……”<br/>给我吧。</p>
<p>“……乖孩子。”<br/>天像是奖励一般吻了吻一织的额头。他简直要佩服自己的忍耐能力，事实上也已经忍得够久了。自裤袋中取出两个安全套放在一边，动手解开裤子连着内裤一起褪到大腿处。他能感受到对方灼热的视线正黏在他露出的性器上。<br/>在安全套的包装被撕开时，一织又一次试图阻止天的动作。但只有这一点天绝对不会妥协，他故作生气地皱了眉头，即便看着一织带着随时都要哭出来的眼神哀求他。<br/>“不可以。”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“说了不可以就是不可以。”<br/>天不是不想不带任何阻隔地与一织进行欢爱，只是风险太大，之后连带着诸多责任是他与一织都承受不起的。并且天无论如何都不愿意伤害一织的身体。</p>
<p>戴好安全套的天扶着自己的分身抵在了一织的后穴上。快一点，他听见身下的人带着哭腔诉说着欲望。他长长吐出一口气，一手撑在了一织的耳边，另一手捏住了一织的下巴。在一织还没来得及再说什么之前死死地封住了嘴唇，同时下身用力地挺入了早已被开拓好的甬道中。<br/>“嗯唔唔……！！”<br/>“呼……”险些冲出口的尖叫声没有被尽数埋没，天吻他只是不想自己也跟着叫出来。而经过漫长的前期准备，终于是做到完美契合的身体带来的快感的威力不可小觑，天已经没有余力再去给一织一个深吻，只能贴着他的唇瓣一下一下地喘着粗气。那软肉像是期待了许久终于获得救赎一般绞紧了天的分身，稍有不注意就容易被带走。<br/>“……嗯啊，啊……”天还没开始动作，一织的前端就被这一下冲击激得再次抬起头来。他身体里的每一个细胞都在为空虚被填满的这一刻兴奋着，再也压抑不住呻吟，张着口遵从他的内心去唤着恋人的名字。<br/>“……天……前辈……天前辈……”只是无论怎么努力也无法连成一个完整的句子。他看着天紧闭的眼睛，忽然就很想念眼皮底下那双粉红色的瞳孔，是不是也和自己的一样映着情欲。他前后摆动着自己的腰，让小穴将那器物吞得更深之后又吐出来。<br/>“……！一织……！”天也没有忍住放出了甜腻的声音，也尽自己所能地去回应他的恋人。<br/>天的声音，即使是成年了现在，也带着少年时独有的清澈与甜美。一织看着天那张世间稀有的漂亮脸蛋上铺满了绯色，看着他亦为自己失去所有的冷静，也只会想要寻求更多。修长的双腿盘上了天的精细却十分有力的腰，自顾自地挪动着。<br/>天的唇顺着下巴的轮廓往下，停留在一织的肩膀上厮磨着。他满意地听着一织在他的耳边呻吟着，一边享受着一织的主动带给他的无边快感，一边挺动着跨部使自己的器物进入到更深的位置。慢慢地，他便不再有任何的顾忌，双手抚摸而下握着泛出汗水的细腰，指尖几乎是要陷入肉中留下红痕，用力地拉着他让后穴往自己的性器上撞去。<br/>如此来回几下，一织的腰部本就十分敏感，被抓住了弱点的同时身后受着连环的刺激，身体热意腾升，只能毫无章法地喊着：“嗯啊……！好……嗯……好舒服……”他觉得自己一定是疯了，才会说出这些不成语调的话。而这些不连续的娇声加倍地煽动了前后动作着的恋人，在他体内翻搅着的器物又胀大了一些，抽插也变得猛烈了起来。<br/>“哈啊……”<br/>“嗯……嗯……嗯……！”摩擦着内壁的分身带来巨大的压迫感，可是这些压迫感只会使一织变得更加兴奋。他看见天的眼神就这么直勾勾地锁在了自己身上，又突然害怕了起来。他扭过头闭上了双眼，想要逃脱天的视线。鼻尖触碰到了皱成一团的天的衣服，轻微的玫瑰香气飘荡着。殊不知他这副被欲情支配却又忍不住害羞的样子映在他的恋人眼里，有多撩动心弦。<br/>可是还是不够。<br/>天的器物总是在将要触及到那个点的时候又退了出去，挠得一织心痒难耐。他试图通过摇动着自己的腰去碰那个会让他欲罢不能的地方，却依旧差了一点。早就熟知这副躯体的天明白，他跪到了床上，双手穿过一织的膝弯将一织的腿架起放到自己的肩上。<br/>“欸…”一织惊讶地睁大了双眼，随即天向前探出了身子压到了他的身上。柔韧性颇好的腰像是要被折成两半，天精致的脸在他面前放大。埋在体内的肉柱一下子进到了更为内里的地方，精准地擦过了一织的敏感点。<br/>“啊啊啊……！！”悲鸣声破口而出，大脑在一瞬间内变得空白，挺立的前端开始不断吐出乳白色的液体。天也为了忍受着内壁突然的收紧而牙齿暗暗用力。<br/>“哈……这就不行了？”天笑着看着因为高潮而神情恍惚的恋人，坏心眼地再往里面撞了一下。<br/>“不，不行……现在不行……嗯啊啊！”一织摇着头，黑发沾了汗水黏在了他的脸上，也铺散在了凌乱的衣服堆上。<br/>天保持着这个姿势再次发起了攻势，每一次插入都直指那一点，感受着痉挛着的甬道将他的柱身紧紧包裹，在几乎要全部拔出时带出了一点发红的软肉，又迅速地挺到最深处。<br/>“……太深了……呜啊……！那里，那里！”说不清是要天停下来还是想要他继续刺激他的敏感点，本来已经疲软了的分身又在猛烈的进攻下可怜兮兮地抬起了头。他觉得自己就像一颗被反复舔舐的夹心软糖，被舔去了稍许坚硬的外层，内里的牛奶馅就要随着舔咬迸发出来。他在快感的浪潮中无所适从，只得任由着自己在其上漂浮，随即彻底沉没。</p>
<p>随着天在一织的体内探索，他的前端似乎碰到了什么，他知道那是一织的生殖腔。只是挺入性器在隐秘的道口上轻轻一碰，一织就差点弹了起来。他开始执拗地往那个地方插入，穴口已经打在了自己的囊袋上，却不依不饶地更深入地抵着生殖腔的入口。发情期的Omega身体异常柔软，就算是平日里紧紧关闭的生殖腔，此时也欲求不满似的张开了小口，吸附着顶端的位置，像是讨好，像是邀请，随时为了结出果实做着准备。<br/>“天前辈……！”他听到一织在叫他的名字，恋人的脸上都是期待，可他知道自己并不能回应这份期待。他侧过头去亲吻一织的大腿内侧，尽了极大的努力才忍住了在上面留下痕迹的冲动。<br/>天放下了一织的双腿，他俯下身子去寻一织的嘴唇。在一织的双臂环上他的脖子，用自己的双唇去贴紧他的那个时候，天也加快了抽插的速度。<br/>“唔，唔唔……！”<br/>他快不行了。一织伸出舌头去舔着天的口腔，在天最后一次全部抽出又猛地挺入之后再次达到了高潮。同时他感到内壁包裹着的天的器物也在颤抖，却没有白浊溅入他的体内。他又一次哭了出来，汗珠混杂着泪水搅得他脸上乱七八糟的。</p>
<p>天抱着一织侧躺在床上平复着呼吸。在内翻弄许久的性器终于被拔了出来，连带着腔内溢出的粘液。一织爬起来看了一会，取下了装着天的精液的安全套。<br/>反应过来对方想干什么的天连忙起身抓住了一织的手：“……”<br/>一织红着脸，小声道：“您不让我喝，这发情期不知道什么时候才能结束了……”<br/>确实，没有内射对Omega来讲始终是难以抑制发情期带来的情欲的，而最好的抑制剂不过Alpha的体液。天看着一织半晌，终是松了手。望着恋人仰头喝下自己的精液，渗着水珠的洁白脖颈上喉结上下翻动，天不禁咽了咽口水。</p>
<p>“嗯……”一织擦了擦嘴巴，又去吻天的唇。尝到一织口腔内残留的他的味道的天皱起了眉毛，手自睡衣的边缘伸入，环住了一织的腰，带着他重新躺回了床上。<br/>一织忘我地亲吻着天，手指勾住了领带一点点往下扯，又开始一颗一颗解了天衬衫上的纽扣。他扭动着自己的身子跨坐到了天的大腿上，突然被天一把推开了。<br/>“……？”一织疑惑不解。<br/>“你这样我又要硬了。”天的脸涨红了，略带愠色地望着他。<br/>“您不是本来就有这打算吗？”一织伸手指了指旁边多出来的安全套。又弯下腰去啃天的脖子，看似要报复天刚才的粗暴行径，虽然他觉得很舒服。<br/>“那只是备用的，怕一次解决不了你的发情期。嗯……而且刚才不是给你喝过了……”天的嘴里抱怨着，手上却没有停止爱抚的动作。<br/>一织学着天去咬胸前的突起，果不其然看到天的分身渐渐硬了起来。他似是赢了什么一般弯了嘴角，取了一旁的安全套快速撕开了包装。天后仰着，手肘支撑着自己的身子，看着一织慢慢地给自己硬起的器物戴上安全套。<br/>天一把揽过一织的脖颈，去啄他的眼角的泪痕。一织搭上他的肩膀让自己的身子稍微浮起，一边扶着天的性器缓缓坐下去。因刚才使用过后穴的关系，天的那物没有受到什么阻力就进到了最深的地方。他的胯部往前一顶，一织的腰就软了下来。<br/>“嗯！……您轻点啊……”刚说完，一织也自己晃动着腰部上上下下的抽动着，交合的部位仍旧在溢出说不清道不明的液体。<br/>还轮不到我说呢，天想。<br/>“……衣服，明天……”得全拿去洗，一织想说。<br/>“呼嗯……我知道。”<br/>“床单也……嗯啊……！不，那里不行……啊……！”<br/>天嫌他废话太多，直接将人按倒，快速地进行抽动。很快房间内只剩引人无限遐想的喘息声、呻吟声、还有水声了。<br/>夜还很长。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>